Dragonvale: The Beginning
Life in Dragonvale was always about war. Dragons and humans were meant to be in peace, but how can you get that peace? This is the beginning of how peace in Dragonvale was once again restored... Part 1 Zordon woke up from the sound of his level 3, Blue Fire Dragon, Toasty. Toasty's Story was a remarkable one. Zordon found him abandoned at an alleyway. Now the two of them were inseperable. Toasty was attacking a chair with his blue flames. He was a fiesty dragon. Zordon remembered how it was when he first found it-alone, frightened. Now here it was wrecking his house. Just then his older brother, Yankee Ford, came into the room. "Zordon, you gotta see this." "What?", he demanded. "The raiders, they are burning down the DragInn" Zordon ran out his home, it wasn't a very spectacular one...just a plain old Thatched Roofed Cottage, and followed Yankee Ford to the center of the Island (Number 4) where a huge crowd of people were gathered. Zordon wasn't surprised by the crowd. Very little ever happens in the Fourth Island apart from the plague of Firework Dragons randomly attacking everyone on one August day(long story), the Bone Dragon that was stuck in a Volcanoe (even longer story), and the time Sandakloz was eaten by one of his Reindeer Dragons (let's not even go there). But now, the Draginn, the most busiest home in town was being destroyed by the Raiders. Zordon was instantly engulfed with fury....''How could they do this?, ''he thought. Suddenly, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. Toasty seemed to have anger too since he was engulfed in blue flames. For a strange moment, he felt like he was reading Toasty's thoughts. Something was burning on his chest, or was it two things, one felt like fire...burning hot but not painful, the other was the opposite....freezing cold but not uncomforatable. He looked down on his chest and there were two pendants. One with the symbol of Fire, the other with Cold. A wave of dizzyness fell on him and he collapsed. '''Part 2 '''Wolfie was not in a good mood. He was forced to take care of some amateur who everyone thought was the chosen one to stop all evil. He hosted 2 opposite elements at one time...big deal. But of course, he was the one to take care of him. Zordon began to wake up. Like every new member of the Dragon Riders, Wolfie must ask and answer Zordon some questions. Zordon asked the first one, "Who are you?" "My name is Wolfiethezwolf" "What kind of parents would give you a name like that?" Zordon asked. "Well, I'm not asking you why your parents put random digits at the end of your name." Wolfie snapped, "I mean who puts numbers at the end of their name?" As luck would happen the doctor came in. "Hi, I'm 1:64, your doctor." Wolfie wanted to strangle that guy. He gave Zordon some potions and told him the normal doctor stuff that Wolfie couldn't care less. Zordon looked at Wolfie, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Wolfie hated his guts. He was facing more difficult problems...he glared at his pendant, the infinity symbol. A loud explosion stopped his trail of thought. Wes yelled something about raiders killing some guards. "They want the new guy", he heard someone yell. He sprang into action. Backup was quick. There was TasBlader with his Earth and Water pendants with his Mud Dragon behind him (why does he have to have that thing), 1:64 with his Pollen Dragon, (that thing turned so many patients into frogs that Wolfie wondered if thats his only source of income at his job at the Wizard Clinic), and Wes who was riding on the back of his Sonic Dragon. Wolfie instantly reconized some of the raiders. There was Nexus and his Forge Dragon, a decent rival, even to Wolfie's standards. Bullet and Peel both had Lightning Dragons. There was also Meso with a Firework Dragon. Zordon stumbled out the room to see all the commotion, and his Blue Fire Dragon was not far behind. ''How could someone get a pendent from that? ''Wolfie wondered. Toasty wasn't even half as tall as Nexus's Forge Dragon. Wolfie wondered how he even survived with the opposite pendants. TasBlader who;'s goal was to get a Panlong Dragon, almost died when trying to tame a Blazing Dragon to finish his necessary pendants for Panlong. Then his insane father Mohs, a powerful wizard with a Gemstone Pendant, which did not make him any less weirder. He was muttering something about fluffey deaths while his Sapphire and Ruby Dragon were doing all the fighting. Then all of a sudden a fireball came crashing to where Wolfie was standing. He got out of the way j ust in time...only to find Zordon, who was still not in his best shape (if he even had a best shape Wolfie thought) dangling of the edge of the broken building. He knew he had to help him (even if he actually didn't care). He summoned his pendent. It began to glow brightly. Time slowed down in some parts of the scene. Time quickened in others. Zordon managed to climb up. Sweat beaded down Wolfie's face and time flowed normally. Zordon looked like he just saw a ghost. Very few people understood the powers he possessed and he was not willing to explain it to some random kid. He rushed off to join the battle '''Part 3 '''Bre came home to another normal day in Island 4. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the raiders were attacking everyone. She had just finished training her Ruby Dragon, Esmerelda and teaching Topaz Stallion, a new Gemstone Rider, the basics of caring for a Topaz Dragon. Her goal was to find and control all 12 Gemstone Dragons. Now here she was throwing tornadoes of rubies at some raiders. Her presense seemed to make the raiders less threatening. Wolfie was attacking one raider with a tree branch. TasBlader was standing on a rampaging Mud Dragon with his two knives. Topaz Stallion was commanding Beam, her Topaz Dragon to attack. Most new Dragon Riders can't summon elements without there dragon's power, but their was the kid with the fire and cold pendants. Blue flames flickered on his hands. Bre knew that the two opposite pendants were contradicting each other, but soon the flames engulfed his hands. Wes was riding his Sonic Dragon at diving at raiders. He hit Peel and he fell out of his Lightning Dragon and was unconsious on the ground. A bunch of frogs were hopping away (Bre guessed they were 1:64's victims). The ground shook near her and a hot geyser knocked a raider that was about to attack her. "Thanks Tas", she said. She began to focus her empathy link with Esmerelda. Her Gemstone Pendant glowed brightly. Through her thoughts she commanded Esmerelda to get to the center of the fight. Esmeralda flew over and spun in midair. Rubies knocked a bunch of raider. "Retreat!!" Nexus yelled. The raiders were gone. "Nice one, Bre" Wes congratulated. "We don't have to worry about them for a long time" Things were still normal after the fight. Wolfiethezwolf was greeting a new Earth and Metal dragon rider. "Hiz, welcome to the force. Blah Blah Blah. You know, I don't really feel like..." Wolfie saw Bre and began to show Tyrob around. Bre was officially second in command at Island 4. However, she was technically the main leader after Mohs got serious brain damage after an incident with a rampaging Metal Dragon. She looked for anything different. TasBlader disappeared (nor surprise). She would bet all the DragonCash in the world that he will comeback with unexplained cuts and bruises. Just then someone with Plant and Cold pendants arrived from the Entrance Portal. "Umm...where's Mohs?", he asked, "Tell him Issy is here" "He's...sick, I can deliver him the message", Bre answered. "We need reinforcements. None of the other Islands can help. The raiders have arrived in the Far East...and we need some Dragon Riders to help. Can you spare some powerful riders" Bre called a meeting at Ye Olde Buffet. Wolfie was devouring giant Turkey legs. The others were all here except for TasBlader. Bre decided that she didn't really need him either way. If he had more important things to do, he didn't need to be sent in an important quest. "We called this meeting because of a major problem occuring in the Far East. Raiders have captured certain parts of it." Bre said. "I'll go, who else" "I'm going if I get to attack some raiders," Wolfie called out. Bre wondered what element he controlled. Wolfie never seemed to want to talk about it. "How much do we need?", 1:64 called out. Issy answered "As much as possible." An awkward silence fell across the room. Zordon raised his hand "I want to go" Everyone turned. Most new riders could barely control their dragon but Bre thought about the blue flame Zordon controlled. "Fine" she said. "Three are good enough. Topaz, your in charge for now. Lets get ready. It'll be fun." '''Part 4 '''TasBlader came back from Island 1. His mind was all tangled from the previous events. Wolfie controlling time, his recent round off with a Rain Dragon (Why was controlling dragons with the Air Element so hard?), and his confrontation with Bre. "Tas, where have you been?" she asked not so happily. "and you look like you've been run over by a Slag...I mean Scoria Dragon" "I fell....err....tripped on a...Rock" Tas stammered. Bre rolled here eyes "Just help Zordon around, he'll be going to the Far East on a quest" Tas's heart stopped. "The Far East? I need to go" Bre shook her head "You weren't there fast enough to make preparations for the ship Issy has. You can't just leave." Tas wanted to protest but he knew Bre was right. He couldn't be on a ship. He had to go though. Panlong Dragons were from the Far East. He slumped to the Entrance Portal. He had to go...he just had too. Slowly, a plan began to form. He called Rex, his Mud Dragon, and told him to charge to the Water Habitat. Despite Mud Dragon not being notably fast (actually quite slow), Rex was trained in the Dragon Track and he was one of the fastest contestants at Marshland. Habitats were open for Dragon Riders to take. Dragon Rider were, in fact one of the highest honors (under Top Men like Mohs and Sandakloz). He showed his pendants and walked through the m agic barriers in the habitat. There was his target, a Rain Dragon. Tas needed it now more than anything. They were one of the fastest Water Dragons and he needed fast. Tas got of Rex and tried to use his empathy link on the Rain Dragon. He began to feel dizzy. Rex seemed weaker. Air and Earth elements were contradicting each other. He couldn't lose consciousness again. He concentrated harder. His Water Pendant glowing brighter than it ever was before. He penetrated the Rain Dragon's thoughts, and he instantly felt light-headed. An Air Pendant appeared on his chest. He collapsed.No...he couldn't lose consiousness now. He needed to keep going. He said good-bye to Rex and got on his Rain Dragon and flew to the ocean. Read more.... Dragonvale: In the Year of the Dragon Category:DragonVale